A new danger
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: A danger is lurking in the shadow world. Can the BFFLS stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Me:Sup guys So I've loved Trollz for a long time now and Now I'm going to do a Fanfic about it. YAY! Now let's go!**

**Amethyst:Hey**

**Ruby:Sup**

**Onyx:Hi**

**Sapphire:Hi**

**Topaz:Hey**

**Emerald:hi**

**Simon's father:I'll get you.**

**Me:Now that's it! Can you give a message Amethyst?**

**Amethyst:jhansikirani17025 does not own Trollz.**

**Prologue:Emerald, Amethyst's sister has come to visit Amethyst and her A new danger has been lurking in the shadow world. Can the BFFLS stop it?**

* * *

**Character info:**

Amethyst:

She is a pretty young troll who loves her friends and would do anything for them. Amethyst is also considerate and gives good advice to her friends. Her gem is a pink heart. She wears a purple top with a matching skirt,a hot pink sash and a bracelet of spell beads. She also wears hot pink pump shoes with straps. Her hair is pink with a wave at the top and she has a purple heart-shaped activation gem. Amethyst was the last of the five girls to have her gem get its glow.

Ruby:

Ruby is the leader of the BFFL. She is really bossy and cares about her looks a little too much. If she really wants something she will do anything to get it. Her hair is red and star-shaped and her gem is a red star. She wears an off shoulder white top with a green star on it, jeans, and green sneakers. She has red spell beads.

Onyx:

Onyx is the goth troll of the group. She has a liking for poetry. Her gem is a dark purple crescent moon. Onyx wears a black long sleeved shirt with a white tank top with pink polka dots, a black skirt, pink tights, and black boots. Her hair is dark purple and in two ponytails which are held by pink buckle scrunchies. Her spell beads are dark purple.

Sapphire:

Sapphire is a smart sweet troll. She is the smartest in the group. When the friends have sleepovers Sapphire just wants to study. Her gem is a blue flower. She wears a long sleeved blue shirt with white cuffs coming out, a pink skirt, ankle socks, and pink flats with a blue flower on top of it. Her hair is blue and tied in a ponytail by a pink bow. And she has glasses on top of her head. Her spell beads are blue.

Topaz:

Topaz is also sweet and cares about her friends. She loves shopping and is a fashion expert. Her gem is a yellow diamond. She wears a white shirt with a pink top over it, a green miniskirt, leg warmers, and multi-colored sneakers. Her hair is yellow and curly. She wears a green scrunchy. She has yellow spell beads.

Emerald:

She's Amethyst's little sister. She has green hair. He gem is a dark green Emerald. Emerald has green spell beads. Emerald looks up to Amethyst and wants to be just like her when she grows up.

Simon's father:

He is the king of the Shadow World. He runs an army of ogres ready to do what he adopted Simon as his son.

* * *

And this is jhansikirani17025 signing off saying, have a lovely Thanksgiving everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(At Amethyst's house)

Amethyst is at home surfing her laptop when she gets an email.

*DING DING*

She loads up the email and reads it. It says:

_To:Amethyst21_

_From:littlesis65_

_Subject:Hey_

_Hey Amethyst what's up! So I have some great news I'm coming to visit you! I've missed you and Grandma so much. Now I have a surprise for you go outside._

Amethyst smiled at her 10 year old little sister's message.

She was so excited to have her little sister over.

Amethyst hasn't seen her in 2 years since she moved in with her grandma.

She closed up her laptop and went to the front walked to the front door and to her surprise her little sister was standing their with her suitcases.

"Surprise!"Emerald said.

Amethyst was happy.

"Oh my gosh this is the best surprise ever!"Amethyst said as hugged her little sister.

"Thanks Big sis. Now are you going to enjoy everything here or let me come inside so I can meet Grandma?"

Amethyst replied,"right sorry" as she smiled and let her little sister in.

"Grandma we have a special visitor" Amethyst announced so her Grandma could hear her.

"Who is it Amethyst?" her Grandma had said as she walked into the living room from the Dining room.

"Come and see for yourself" Amethyst said.

Her Grandma walked into the living room startled but yet happy to see her other Granddaughter here.

"Emerald" She said.

"Grandma" as she dropped her stuff, Emerald said as she walked over too her and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Grandma said lovingly.

"Now Now No hug for the Big Sis?" Amethyst declared.

Emerald stopped hugging Grandma and went to go hug her Big Sis.

"Sorry here" Emerald said.

"Good" Amethyst said.

"I'm so happy your here little sis" Amethyst said.

"I'm so happy to see you and Grandma" Emerald said.

Grandma said,"Amethyst why don't you get Emerald settled up in your room?"

Amethyst said,"Okay. Come on Emerald."

"Bye Grandma" Emerald said to her.

Amethyst and Emerald walked on the stairs up to Amethyst's room.

Amethyst put her little sisters suitcases on her bed.

Amethyst panting,"How much stuff did you bring?"

Emerald looking around Amethyst's room, "Just the essentials."

"What essentials? If it feels like you packed your whole room in here" Amethyst says.

Emerald says,"Come on big sis I had to pack my essential stuff and my spell phone and laptop,clothes and other stuff."

"Really like what other stuff?" Amethyst questions.

Emerald starts to smile,"Like... All the stuff we played with when we were kids!"

Amethyst happy,"Aw that's so nice little sis."

Emerald says,Aw thanks."

Emerald looking around Amethyst's room.

"I really like your room big sis" Emerald said.

"Thanks I'm glad you do" said Amethyst feeling proud.

Emerald sits on Amethyst's bed now.

"So what do you want to see first?" Amethyst asks.

"Well I was thinking we could hang out in your room for a little while and catch up."

Amethyst says,"Okay that works."

"So how's mom and dad?" Amethyst asks.

"Their doing fine they miss you though"

"I know I miss them too. Tell them I said hi and that I'm doing good."

"Okay I will"

"How's Trollzopolis high?"

"It's good. That's where I meet the BFFLS"

"Oh I would love to meet them."

"You know what I'll be meeting them in about 20 min at the Trollzopolis Mall you can come along."

"I'd love too!"

"Okay You get ready and meet me downstairs in 10 min."

Emerald says, "Okay."

Amethyst leaves her room and goes downstairs while Emerald gets ready.

Emerald is busy getting ready she puts on a blue skirt, pink top and blue shoes.

She goes downstairs to catch up with Amethyst.

Grandma asks Amethyst, "Where are you girls going?"

Amethyst says, "Grandma we're going to the Trollzopolis mall to meet the girls and I thought I could show Emerald around."

Grandma says, "That's a lovely idea. Make sure you take care of her alright?"

Amethyst assures her grandma, "I will don't worry."

Her Grandma says, "Okay be good."

Amethyst says, "We will."

Amethyst says to Emerald, "Come on let's go!"

"Bye Grandma!" both girls say as they head out the door.

"Goodbye girls."

As their outside Emerald asks Amethyst, "So how do we get their?"

"On my scooter."

"Cool!"

Amethyst straps on her helmet.

"Get on."

"Okay" and Emerald steps on Amethyst's scooter.

"Let's go!" Amethyst says and starts the scooter.

Amethyst and Emerald ride down Trollzopolis Main Street till they get to the Trollzopolis mall.

"This is awesome!" Emerald screams.

"I know right?" Amethyst says.

When they reached the mall Amethyst parked her scooter and took of her helmet as Emerald got off.

"Wow this is a huge mall!" Emerald says in amazement as she's looking at the huge mall.

Amethyst grabs Emeralds hand and takes her inside.

"You think it's huge from outside? Wait till you get inside you'll be even more surprised" Amethyst tells her.

As they stepped inside Emerald found Amethyst's words to be mall was just as huge inside as it was outside.

She was so surprised.

"Wow your right Big sis. It is just as huge inside as it is outside" Emerald told her.

Amethyst saying,"Now you have to stay with me so you don't get lost. Alright?"

"Okay" Emerald said.

Amethyst thinking,"Okay now I told them that we'd meet in the food court at exactly 3:20."

Amethyst glances at her watch,"It's 3:20 right now and... Their they are!"

The BFFLS are waving to Amethyst and whoever the little girl was next to her motioning them to come over to their table.

Amethyst and Emerald run over there.

Amethyst says to them,"Hey guys whats up?"

Ruby says to her,"Nothing much waiting for you though."

Topaz is staring at the little girl standing by Amethyst's side.

"Amethyst, Who is this?" Topaz asks.


End file.
